Mortal Injury (Souleater fanfiction)
by poisoncupcake21
Summary: Soul ,trying to prove his strength, proposes a dual between his meister and Kid. But, when things go wrong and Kid get's hurt, what will Soul do? KidxSoul .There may some fluffy nakedness but no smut scenes
1. Chapter 1

souleater fanfic

Soul smirked as he realized that Maka was winning the fight. Kid jumped backwards as Maka made a swipe for his waist. "Hey! You're not allowed to do that!" Kid shouted. Maka smirked. "Yes I can, no physical contact, remember? I didn't actually touch you" she said and tried to hit Kid's arm. He quickly moved his arm, swinging his other one forwards to take a shot at Maka. He cursed as Maka jumped out of the way, dodging his shot. "Hey, Maka? use whitch hunter." Soul said and smirked. Maka gasped and paused. "No! I'll hurt him!" she cried. Soul sighed. "No, aim it right _next_ to him. So the shockwave hits him". Maka nodded and hesitantly begun charging up her attack. Kid knew instantly what she was doing and dropped Patti and Liz. They turned back into human from before they hit the ground and looked at Maka. "Hey, Maka?! what are you doing?!" Liz shouted. Kid looked over at her and sighed. "Liz, Patti, move!" he shouted, and shoved them out of the way. They ran out of the way and turned back to see Kid, He was standing with his hands out in front of him but from the side Liz and Patti could see that he looked scared shitless.

A few moments later, Maka had finished charging up and was about to let her attack go. "Soul, ready?" she asked. Soul replied with a quick grunt that Maka supposed was yes. After she had heard him she began to position herself and scream her signature word for her attack. "WITCH HUNTER!". She let the attack go in Kid's direction, but noticed all too late that she had aimed too far to the right and that the bolt of energy she fired was aiming straight for Kid. "KID MOVE!" she screamed but was not quick enough, the bolt had hit Kid square in the chest and sent him flying. Soul gasped and had turned back into human form and was sprinting over to Kid, within seconds. "OH MY GOD, KID!" he screamed. He dropped to his knees and skidded to a halt next to Kid's unconscious body. He didn't even know why he did it but Soul pulled Kid into his arms. "Kid? Kid?! can you hear me?!" he shouted. Kid didn't respond and just stayed unconscious. Maka, Patti and Liz all sprinted over and kneeled down with soul. Soul felt like crying. His friend (and crush) was hurt and it was his fault. "Soul?" he looked up at Maka "take him to professor Stien". Soul nodded ,picked up Kid and ran. He ran and ran and ran, until he had got to the classroom where Stien was.

"Professor! Kid's hurt!" he shouted as he got there. Stien was sitting in his chair backwards as usual. He sighed. "What were you boys doing?" he asked, giving Soul a look that seemed to accuse him of something. "I, uh, me, I mean Maka and Kid were having a duel and she accidentally hit Kid with witch hunter." he said looking down at the ground. Stien sighed. "Soul, why did you feel the need to start a fight? everything was quite calm until you happened. It was obvious one of you were going to get hurt, or killed." he said and pointed to a chair next to him. "Put him down there". Soul ,hesitantly, put Kid down in the chair and glanced over to see if Stien was getting anything out. Luckily he wasn't. He wheeled over and put a hand on Kid's forehead. "You should get him home. Unless...you don't want too, Soul" he said and smirked at Soul. He must have realized the way he was acting around Kid for the past few days. Soul glared in response and picked up Kid again. "No, I'll do it" he growled.

Once he got out of the classroom, Soul was met with the worried faces of Maka, Liz, Patti and Tsubaki. "Is he okay?" Maka asked. Soul shrugged. "Dunno, Stien said I should get him home though" he said, trying to hide how utterly petrified he was. There was one thought that kept on running through his mind as he Liz and Patti walked back to Kid's house. _It's my fault..._

An hour later Liz and Patti had gotten to Gallows manor ,with Soul trailing behind, and was shown up stairs to where he presumed was Kid's room. He entered the room and the perfectly symmetrical double bed told him it was Kid's room. He got Kid's jacket off of him and then layed him in his bed. He sighed, Kid did look cute while he was sleeping, but that didn't make him feel any better. The person he had had feelings for, for quite a while now too, was hurt and it was all because of him.

Kid, was dreaming. Albeit, a nightmare but, It was still a dream. He hadn't had one of those in a while. Kid tried to fight back tears as he watched his coffin be lowered into the ground. Maka's witch hunter move had killed him. He looked around. Maka, Liz, Patti, Tsubaki and Black*Star (surprisingly) were all tearfull messes. He looked over at the one person he wanted to see at the moment. Soul. He was crying, but he wasn't sobbing and wailing like everyone else. Soul was just quietly mourning. It took a few seconds to realize that the extra set of choked sobs he could hear were coming from him. He wiped his eyes, but for no real reason as, looking back at Soul made him break down. He ran at him hoping to be caught in strong arms and hugged, but ended up going straight through him. Kid stopped himself, turned back and slumped to the ground. "No! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" he sobbed. He looked up as Soul gasped and turned ,as if he had actually heard him, but turned away again, obviously not seeing Kid. "Soul?...Soul please...I'm here!...YOU MUST BE ABLE TO HEAR ME, I'M SCREAMING!" Kid screamed. But Soul did not notice. The person that Kid had somehow developed feelings for, didn't notice him. _I really am dead then..._

This was the last thing Kid thought before waking up with a jolt. He sat up bolt straight and launched himself into the arms of the person sitting on the end of his bed. He didn't even know who it was, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to know that he wasn't dead, and that Soul cared about him. Soul...It was now that Kid realized who he had been clinging onto. He sat back too look into the bewildered eyes of Soul. Seeing him ,for some reason, made Kid want to cry again, but he managed to hold back the tears until Soul started saying something. "Hey, Kid? you alri-..." Soul trailed off when he saw the fat tears rolling down the reapers face. "You d-d-didn't notice m-m-me.." he sobbed quietly. Soul felt the instant urge to grab Kid into a hug and wipe away the tears, but refrained. He needed to know if Kid felt the same about him, as he did about Kid. "What, do you mean, I didn't notice you?" he asked, scooting a little closer to him. "At my f-f-funeral" Kid said quietly, still choking on sobs "I literally s-s-s-screamed at y-y-you and you d-d-didn't notice". Soul's eyes widened as he realized why Kid was crying. He must have had a dream that he had died.

Soul sighed. "Well uh, you're okay now, and...alive..." he said rubbing the back of his neck, awkwardly. He wasn't really good at comforting people. Kid looked up and giggled at Soul's hopeless comforting attempt. He then remembered that this was _Soul,_ oh yeah, just that guy he was in love with. An instant blush formed on his cheeks. "So..uh...how did I get home?" he asked looking away, to hide his blush. Soul gulped. "I uh, carried you home.." he said quietly. Kid froze. "Y-Y-You carried me home?" he asked. Soul nodded and smiled slightly. Kid went crimson. Soul furrowed his brow. "Hey, Kid, you look...hot". Kid gasped and his blush brightened. Soul face-palmed. "N-N-No! I didn't mean it like that! I meant in temprature...coz' you went red..." he said and trailed off, realizing he wouldn't be able to save himself from the embarrassment. Kid's blush intensified (If that was even possible) and looked down. He then snapped his head back up when he realized where he accidentally looked. Soul's crotch.

Soul also froze when Kid looked at his crotch. "oh..um, I ,ah...s-s-sorry" Kid muttered. "don't worry about it" Soul replied and smiled at the adorable look Kid gave him. Kid stared for a second and then smiled meekly back. "Uh, anyway, you should get back to sleep. I dunno how bad you're hurt but It's too late to call professor Stien" Soul said. He said looking at the clock. Kid shook his head. "No, It's okay, call my father, he'll know how badly I'm hurt". Soul nodded and walked over to the mirror. Kid swung his legs over the side of his bed and tried to get up, but cried out and fell back down when he felt a sharp pain flair through his chest. Soul gasped and ran straight to Kid's side, the moment he heard Kid cry out. " Are you okay?" he said checking his over. Kid was sitting with his face scrunched up in pain. He shook his head. Soul sighed and pulled Kid's arm around his shoulder's, and putting his arm on Kid's hip, and helping him up. Kid blushed slightly at having Soul's arm around his waist but had his attention moved to the pain in his chest the moment he tried to walk. "Ah! Soul it hurts!" he cried. Soul gave Kid a worried glance. "Yeah, I can see." Soul replied, trying to shift Kid's weight (not that he had much) onto him. This movement made Kid cry out again, and tears begin to form. Soul sighed as a pang of guilt spread through his chest. "Uh, sorry". Kid didn't answer, mainly beause he couldn't hear anything, due the pounding of blood rushing in his ears from the pain. Slowly ,but surely, Soul managed to get Kid to the mirror and he let Kid summon his father.

A few moments later, Kid's father appeared in the mirror. He smiled at the sight of his son. "Oh, hey there Kid! What's with the late call?" he asked. It took him a few moments to realize that Kid was leaning on Soul, and his face was scrunched up in pain. "Um, Kiddo? what's wrong?". Kid looked up at Soul, silently asking him to explain. "Um, if I may Shinigami-sama, Maka, Kid and I had a duel earlier, and Maka hit Kid with witch hunter an-" "WHAT?!". Both Kid and Soul flinched ,Soul flinching at Kid's obviously pissed dad, and Kid at the building pain in his chest. "Father I-I-I'm fine" Kid gasped out, the pain making it hard for him to talk. The older Reaper glared at Kid. "No, you are not. Step back, I'm coming over". Kid looked up at his father pleading him not too. Soul helped Kid step back as Kid's father stepped _through_ his mirror. The moment Kid's father was through, he scooped up Kid and layed him in bed. "You are not to leave this bed until I deem your injuries healed!" he scolded, pointing an accusing finger at Kid. Kid sighed and pouted. "What's even wrong with me?" he said and tried to sit up. Seeing his struggles, Soul walked over and snaked and arm up Kid's back helping him to sit up. Having Soul's strong arm up his back made Kid blush and smile slightly, while it made his father's eye twitch. "Ahem, _thank you_ Soul." he said before anything else could happen "Now, as for your injuries, you have taken a direct hit to your chest, where as you should know, your soul is. Taking such a strong attack to there has disturbed your soul wave-length ,majorly, and it is now effecting your body. At first you will just have chest pains, but in the prime of your healing you will get very ill, within that time it is crucial you stay at home, as to not do anymore damage"

Kid sighed and winced at the pain it ensued. "Fine, but I don't want to be sitting at home alone. Can at least one person stay with me?" he asked, hoping his quick glance at Soul would go unnoticed. It didn't. "Ugh, fine Soul can stay here while you recover" Shinigami-sama said and rolled his eyes. Kid turned crimson and started to stutter. "I, uh, I mean, I didn't mean Soul especially but now you've said so... I suppose...yeah I don't mind Soul staying" Kid looked over at Soul "Do you mind staying?". Soul smiled and shook his head. "Of course not, I don't mind helping ya' out until you feel better". Kid smiled back. "Uh, I guess It's settled then" he said his blush brightening. Shinigami-sama rolled his eyes again and began walking to the mirror. "Anyway, I'll be leaving. DON'T GET OUT OF THAT BED UNTIL I SAY SO!" he said walking through the mirror again.

Once his father had left, Kid looked back up at Soul. "I'm, uh, going to go back to sleep...you can, erm...sleep with me if you want to, seeing as you'll be taking care of me" he said as his blush brightened even more, so much so as to make him look like a tomato. Soul smirked one of his usual shark teeth smirks and nodded. "okay then, I'll stay up for a while though, just to make sure you're alright" he said. Kid smiled back and nodded, laying down, curling up into a ball and falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

mortal injury 2

Kid smiled as he awoke from his sleep. He had slept solidly with no more nightmares since he had fallen asleep again and could see the sun through his eyelids. Kid opened his eyes to see the entire world around him fall down and then rise again. He looked around and came to the conclusion that he must have been moving. _I wonder where Soul i-..._ Kid looked down to find a smooth toned chest underneath his head. Somehow, he had managed to get onto Soul's chest. He cried out and sat up quickly ,accidentally rolling off of his bed in the process and making his chest hurt. "Owww!" he whined. He saw Soul sit up and look over to where Kid was on the bed before he fell off. "Uh, kid? where'd you go?". Kid put his hand up. "I'm here" he said sheepishly. Soul chuckled. "Hmm, when did the floor become more comfortable than the bed ,huh?". Kid giggled. "Shuddup and help me off of the floor" he laughed. Soul got out of bed and put out a hand for Kid to grab hold of and get up. Unfortunately, when he did try to get up, the pain in his chest came back, making him cry out and fall to the floor again. Soul sighed and put his hands under Kid's arms, pulling him up into the bed. Once Kid was sitting down, he smiled. "You okay?". Kid smiled back and nodded, swinging his legs onto the bed again. He pulled his quilt over him as it was quite cold and sunk under it.

"Uh, sorry for waking you up" he said. He scanned Soul and then realized the only thing he was wearing was his boxers. Soul gave one of his usual smirks reassuring Kid that it was okay. "Nah, don't worry about it" and walked round to sit next to Kid on the other side of the bed. "Don't you want to but your pj's on? You've been wearing the same thing since yesterday". Kid looked down at himself. His clothes were all wrinkled and he smelled bad...really bad. "yeah, I think I'll have a shower too". Soul shrugged. "I don't smell anything" he said and smiled. Kid giggled. "That's because you smell worse than I do now, everyday!". "Nuh uh!". "Uh huh!".

Kid leaned back on his headboard in a fit of laughter. He looked over at Soul, who he saw was laughing too. He then looked over at Kid too. They locked gazes just staring into each others eyes in the comfortable silence. Soul started to lean forward and Kid followed suit until they were mere centimeters away from each other. "Um, Kid? I have something to tell you" Soul said, looking down. Kid lowered his head a bit to meet Soul's gaze. "Yes?". Soul smiled at him " I-I...I think I...love...you" said, watching Kid's eyes turn from caring to wide eyed like a deer caught in headlights. "y-y-y-you do?" Soul nodded "because I t-t-think I do t-t-too".

This time it was Soul's eyes turn to widen. "really?". Kid smiled sheepishly and nodded, a blush tinting his cheeks. Soul blushed too. "Well, uh there's something I want to do then..." he said. Kid smiled. "oh? what?". Soul smiled back and pulled Kid's face closer to him, crushing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Kid gasped into the kiss before relaxing and staring to work into a rhythm with Soul. Soul licked Kid's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Kid obliged and opened his mouth slightly, allowing Soul to plunge his tongue into it, exploring the wet cavern, and chasing kid's tongue far back into into his mouth. After a few minutes of this passionate kissing the two reluctantly parted for air when their lungs started to scream for it. Soul pressed his forehead against Kid's. "Well, uh...what do we do now?" he said quietly. Kid smiled. "I still stink but..." he looked down and blushed slightly" I can't stand up to get in the shower". Soul smiled realizing what he was asking. He got out of bed and walked around to Kid's side, helping him up and putting his arm around Kid's waist ,though Kid didn't think it was completely for his support. "My bathroom's over there" he said pointing to a door on the wall opposite it.

Soul nodded and walked Kid over to the bathroom, bumping open the door with his hip. He stood Kid up next to the sink to he could lean against it. Kid grabbed hold of it and smiled at Soul. "So, Uh, I'll just wait outside then" he said turning to leave. Kid caught his wrist before he could go. "No! I can't stand up...remember" he said and blushed, hoping Soul would realize what he had to do. Luckily he did. "Um, okay then...should I wait outside while you get undressed and then come back in to help you?" he asked. Kid nodded and started to blush even harder. Soul chuckled at the shy boy and planted a kiss on Kid's forehead. Kid giggled and smiled at the sweet action. The weapon turned and left, leaving Kid to awkwardly try and take off his shirt and trousers without hurting his chest. When he was undressed he covered himself up and called out to Soul. "Uh, Soul? you can come in now!". Soul poked his head in and smiled. "you sure?". Kid nodded, and started to blush yet again. Kid turned and turned on the shower. After a few seconds he started to shiver in his freezing marble bathroom. Soul must've noticed because a few seconds later he felt strong arms go around him and pull him close to the warm albino. "Aww, you cold?" Kid shivered again and nodded, leaning into Soul's embrace. He checked the temprature of the shower and started to walk forward to get in, before being pulled back by the strong arms around him. Kid started to laugh and looked up at Soul. "You're determined to help me aren't you?". Soul shrugged. "Eeh, I did want to do this though," he said and leant down to kiss Kid again.

Kid giggled into the kiss. They broke away a second later and smiled at each other. "Ummm, haven't officially said it yet but...I love you" he said. Soul smiled and hugged tighter. "I love you too". Soul held tightly onto Kid as he began to walk forward, into the shower. Both Kid and Soul stood under the hot water, shuffling closer to each other. Soul let Kid lean against a wall as he turned away so he could take off his only article of clothing. Kid turned bright pink and squeezed his eyes closed. He heard Soul turn back and chuckled at Kid's reaction. He stepped forward and pulled Kid close to him. Kid gasped as he felt something press against his stomach. He opened his eyes for a second to look down at what it was and saw that it was...Soul's member. Kis squealed and tried to step back but ended up falling over. Soul gasped and bent down to help him, his legs spreading in the process. Kid opened his eyes and found himself staring straight imbertween Soul's legs. He squeaked and closed his eyes again. Soul chuckled and lifted up Kid ,so he was standing up. "Okay, stop freaking out! Seriously, we both have dicks calm down!" he laughed. Kid stared for a second before giggling. "Uh, yeah sorry" he said and turned his head. "Don't worry, just, calm down. You seem to freak whenever you see me now" he said and hugged Kid. Kid smiled and hugged back. "Uhhh, well I have just declared my love to someone I have had feelings for, for like a year" he said and smiled at up Soul. He smiled back. "Oh yeah? who?". Kid lapped him on the chest. "You, dumbass!".

A few minutes later both Kid and Soul were clean and dressed, Soul wearing some of kid's clothes. They were now sitting on Kid's bed curled up together watching a horror movie. Kid held onto Soul's (Kid's) shirt tightly as Soul extended his arms around the terrified teen. "Shh, It's okay I'm here, there's nothing to be scared of" he said soothingly, trying to get Kid to let his guard down so the next jumpscare would terrify him. He knew it was mean but...it _was_ kind of adorable when Kid started to cry because he wasn't expecting a jumpscare. They sat watching for a while before another jumpscare (that Soul was expecting because he had watched the movie before) scared the shit out of Kid. He screamed and buried his face into Soul's chest and ,as expected, he began to cry. Soul chuckled quietly and pulled Kid closer to him. "Shhh, It's okay baby". Kid just sobbed into his shirt. Soul started to laugh and pulled Kid's head up, catching his lips in a passionate kiss. Kid's breath jumped and he looked surprised before relaxing and letting Soul's tongue into his mouth. They rocked with each others movements an began pressing themselves closer to each other. Kid felt Soul's hand travel under his shirt and up his back, tickling him. Kid giggled and pressed himself against Soul. When their lungs started to burn they pulled away from each other and smiled. "Um, Soul? does this mean we are..you know...boyfriend and...boyfriend...I suppose it's called?" Kid said quietly. The weapon bit his lip. "Well, if you want to be". Kid nodded. "yeah, I do".

"I love you Soul"

"I love you too Kid"


End file.
